


Тоже жизнь

by meg_aka_moula, WTF_Avengers_2017



Series: Тоже жизнь [2]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: По мотивам фикаGhostby laireshi, чей перевод можно найтитут. По сути это сиквел, так что лучше читать вторым, а то может быть непонятно.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412581) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



> По мотивам фика [Ghost](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7412581) by laireshi, чей перевод можно найти [тут](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9463121/). По сути это сиквел, так что лучше читать вторым, а то может быть непонятно.

– Всем лежать, – командует Стив, провожая глазами вертолеты, и одетые в камуфляж солдаты послушно прижимаются к земле. За прошедшую в джунглях неделю они научились ему доверять. 

Гремит взрыв, и Стив с беспокойством глядит наверх – туда, где метрах в десяти над землей на высоченной акации устроил себе засидку их снайпер. Но беспокоится он напрасно – при первых же звуках «вертушек» парень привычным жестом бросает винтовку за спину и, вцепившись в дерево всеми конечностями, спокойно пережидает взрывную волну. А затем, поднеся к глазам бинокль, поднимает вверх большой палец и чиркает им себя по горлу.

– Объект уничтожен, – переводит его пантомиму Стив. – Вольно. Можно прервать радиомолчание.

Ребята из его временного отряда, радостно переговариваясь, поднимаются с земли и включают рации. Стив нашаривает свою и щелкает переключателем.

– Наконец-то, – тут же звучит в наушнике ворчливый голос. – Какого черта так долго?

– Я тоже рад тебя слышать. – Стив чувствует, как его губы невольно расплываются в улыбке, и отворачивается от солдат, ловя их понимающие взгляды. Они уверены, что их командир счастливо женат. И при этом – ну повезло же парню! – настолько богат, что может позволить себе круглосуточную спутниковую связь. И личный джет, забирающий его из любой точки земного шара.

Что ж, не так уж они неправы, вот только денег этих он никогда не хотел. И после оглашения завещания целый вечер дулся на Тони, хотя умом и понимал, что это был самый логичный выход в их ситуации. С юридической точки зрения.

– Скажи мне, что у тебя хватило ума в этот раз не нарваться на пулю! – требует Тони, когда Стив пристегивается на месте второго пилота и улыбается еще шире, слыша за ворчливым тоном искреннее беспокойство. 

– Я в порядке, – спешит заверить его Стив. – Скоро буду дома… не волнуйся, – тихо добавляет он.

– Ненавижу, когда ты недоступен, – жалуется Тони, и то, что он этого не отрицает, лучше любых слов показывает, как он на самом деле волновался. – Никакого радиомолчания на следующей миссии, слышишь?

– Конечно, Тони, – кротко соглашается Стив, и хотя они оба знают, что обстоятельства могут сложиться по-разному, Тони его согласие успокаивает. С детства привыкнув избегать чужого назойливого внимания, он все еще не может поверить, что Стив не против его постоянного присутствия в своей жизни. 

Стив и сам иногда задается вопросом, почему его не бесит это… неусыпное наблюдение, но факт остается фактом. Возможно, все дело в том, кто именно за ним наблюдает, – при всех своих недостатках Тони умеет быть удивительно ненавязчивым. И, зная Стива лучше многих, всегда может определить, настроен ли тот на общение, даже если не вынул из уха наушник – знак, что ему нужно побыть одному.

А возможно – Стив никогда об этом не говорит, но в глубине души подозревает, – дело вовсе не в Тони, а в нем самом. В его неизменной внутренней убежденности, что он по жизни обречен на одиночество, потому что таким, как он, нельзя заводить семью. Нельзя позволять слишком привязываться – себе и к себе, ведь в конце концов это принесет одну лишь боль. Нестареющий суперсолдат и обычный человек – чем еще это может кончиться?

Вот только Тони теперь настолько далек от понятия «обычный», что на нем убежденность Стива дает сбой. И, приняв однажды эти странные отношения, он с удивлением осознает, что не был так счастлив с тех пор, как… да пожалуй, что никогда. Вместо раздражения от полной невозможности остаться одному, он чувствует себя… целым? По-крайней мере, в моральном плане. В плане же физическом…

– Ну почему ты не можешь сходить в бордель, как все нормальные люди? – ворчит Тони, когда Стив выходит из душа. Очень, очень холодного душа. А что поделать – некоторые аспекты совместной жизни для них, к сожалению, до сих пор недоступны. И не будут доступны еще долго, хотя в конце концов Тони и убедил своего «упертого технофоба», что «быть андроидом в наше время не зазорно, а если Стив так не считает, то он – расист и ксенофоб, и Ку-клукс-клан его заждался». 

С этой точки зрения Стив свою позицию не рассматривал. Упоминание расизма и Ку-клукс-клана в отношении собственной персоны ввергло его в такой шок, что он согласился «хотя бы изучить вопрос, прежде чем отказываться окончательно», и по мере того, как он вникал в суть проблемы, его мнение о ней кардинально менялось.

Оказалось, искусственное тело ничем не хуже настоящего – наоборот. Сенсорное восприятие можно настроить, как угодно, а проблем со здоровьем никаких. Зато есть куча преимуществ, вроде укрепленной костно-мышечной системы и прочих «исправлений» человеческого генома, которые можно заранее заложить в модель. Вот только, чтобы вырастить такое тело – хотя бы с базовым набором функций, – требуется как минимум несколько лет. Даже при использовании гормонов роста. А если учесть, что Стив не из тех, кто бегает на сторону, пусть даже «имея на это полное право», холодный душ ему приходится принимать по три раза на дню.

– Не начинай, – морщится Стив, докрасна растираясь полотенцем. – Я уже говорил – мне это не нужно. 

– Вот послал же бог девяностолетнего пуританина на мою голову! – фыркает Тони, но Стив знает, что в глубине души тот доволен. – Ну хоть… я не знаю… руку помощи себе протяни! Ты уже большой мальчик, Стив, ты в курсе, что волосы на ладонях от этого не вырастут. 

Стив закусывает губу от смеха, но на провокацию не поддается.

– Золотце, я серьезно. – Тони и вправду серьезно. Обычно он более сдержан с уменьшительно-ласкательными. – Ты же понимаешь, что это нездорОво? 

Стив неопределенно дергает плечом. НездорОво или нет – он предпочитает потерпеть. Или сублимировать. В конце концов, засим Господь и послал нам боксерские груши.

– Я даже не буду подглядывать, – вкрадчиво обещает Тони.

Стив чувствует, что краснеет.

– Так-так-так! – мурлычет Тони. – Похоже, кому-то эта идея нравится.

Стив обреченно вздыхает. Это пора прекращать. 

– Эй, а вот эта складка между бровей мне совсем не нравится! – тут же сообщает Тони. И добавляет, помолчав: – Я перегнул, да? Еще слишком рано? 

Стив мотает головой так, что капли с волос разлетаются по сторонам. Нет больше в его жизни никакого «рано» – не после того, как Тони в искореженной броне истекал кровью у него на руках. Не после того, как Стив пришел в себя на похоронах, осознав, что все это время ходил, как контуженный, не принимая – отказываясь принимать эту реальность. Он не мог вспомнить, что ел, где спал, и спал ли вообще, и кто все эти люди, которые пришли на похороны Тони – его Тони, которому он так и не сказал, что он – его. 

А потом был особняк, и смятая постель в чужой спальне, и хранящая знакомый запах подушка, в которую он упал лицом и зарыдал беззвучно и горько, как не рыдал с тех пор, как умерла его мать.

Сначала он даже не удивился, услышав знакомый голос, – был уверен, что от голода и недосыпа у него начались галлюцинации. Но когда сработал датчик пожарной сигнализации, и с потолка полилась вода, Стив немного пришел в себя. И тут же решил, что сходит с ума, потому что голос, раз за разом повторявший его имя из всех динамиков в комнате, принадлежал Тони. 

Потом, конечно, тот долго извинялся за то, что не сразу дал о себе знать, – существование в киберпространстве с непривычки сбивало с толку, и он потратил несколько дней, чтобы «собрать себя заново» и немного сориентироваться. 

А потом извиняться пришлось уже Стиву – за то, что «молчал всю дорогу, как остолоп, господи, поверить не могу, где были твои глаза?! Я же любил тебя все эти годы, дурья твоя башка, я же на стены лез от невозможности тебя заполучить, ну почему, почему ты не сказал мне раньше?»

Затем был долгий период адаптации, взаимные обвинения, пресловутые «пять стадий», поиск компромиссов и решений, в общем, налаживание нормальной совместной жизни, с учетом странного существования одного из ее участников. Но именно с того самого дня проблем со словом «рано» у Стива нет. Для этого он слишком хорошо знает, что значит «поздно», и не собирается больше упускать даже самые мизерные свои шансы – никогда. Проблема в другом.

– Я пытался, – признается он, отводя взгляд от зеркала, над которым установлена камера с микрофоном – одна из тысяч, расположенных по всему особняку, «глаза и уши» Тони.

– Чтооо… когда? Ненавижу радиомолчание! – тут же догадывается тот. – Ты делал это на задании? Господи, я так горжусь тобой! Расскажи, как это было? Кого ты представля… Черт. – До Тони всегда все доходит быстро. – Я идиот, да?

Стив с грустной улыбкой качает головой.

– Все хорошо, Тони. Просто это оказалось для меня слишком. Знать, что фантазия еще долго останется фантазией… – Он разводит руками. – Я лучше подожду.

– Пять гребаных лет! – рычит Тони. – Это же целая вечность! Кстати, вот тебе еще одно преимущество пребывания в цифровом виде – никаких гормонов!

Это их старая игра еще со времен стадии «принятия» – подсчет преимуществ в виртуальном существовании Тони.

– Да, тут ты прав, – шутливо поддерживает его Стив. – Я прямо даже жалею, что не могу залезть к тебе в компьютер. Я бы там…

– ЧТО?! 

– …отдохнул, – на автомате договаривает Стив, уже понимая, что что-то не так. – Тони, все в порядке?

Тот молчит целую минуту – вечность, если учесть, какие ресурсы обработки информации сейчас в его распоряжении.

Осознав это, Стив мгновенно напрягается. 

– Что случилось? – отрывисто спрашивает он, прикидывая пути отступления. 

– Идиот с тобой случился, – скорбно отвечает Тони, и Стив переводит дух. 

– Я что-то не то сказал? – осторожно спрашивает он. Что бы это ни было, это должна быть бомба. Завесить цифрового Тони Старка аж на минуту – это надо суметь. Если бы он еще понимал, в чем дело…

– Я идиот, – повторяет Тони. – И если я еще раз назову тебя «технически отсталым», можешь мне об этом напомнить. 

– Не ругай моего парня, – шутливо требует Стив. – Он у меня ранимый. Лучше объясни.

– Нет, кроме шуток, – не унимается Тони. Поверить не могу, что эта идея не пришла мне в голову! Точнее, пришла не мне в голову! Точнее, не в голову! Короче, что именно ты…

– Тони, – с нажимом произносит Стив. 

– Ах, да, – спохватывается тот. – Насчет «залезть ко мне в компьютер». Это вполне осуществимо – с технической точки зрения. И не понадобится ждать столько лет.

Стив замирает на месте. Он правильно понимает, что…

– Виртуальная реальность! Полный эффект присутствия, как в «Матрице». Как я раньше об этом не подумал? – сокрушается Тони. – Зациклился на этом андроиде, будто свет на нем клином сошелся, а ведь проблема решается гораздо проще… Нейрошунты? – бормочет он. – Нет, лучше шлем. Стимулятор сетчатки… генератор ультразвука… надо сделать заказ. Услышишь шум в мастерской – не пугайся!

Стив стоит посреди ванной комнаты в мокром полотенце и улыбается, как дурак.

Кажется, скоро их «недоступные аспекты» перестанут быть недоступными.

 

*

– Так, вот сюда забирайся…

– В ванну?

– Это не ванна. Это капсула сенсорной депривации.

– Что, прости?

– Если твой мозг будет получать обычные сигналы от тела, мы не сможем его обмануть. 

– В том смысле, что я сейчас лежу на кровати, а не… эээ… ем с тобой фондю?

– Умница. Только не понял, при чем здесь фондю. 

– …Неважно. Это, я так понимаю, на голову?

– Шлем-то? Правильно понимаешь. Давай, надевай. Как размер? Нигде не жмет?

– В самый раз. Что теперь?

– Теперь ложись. 

– Страшновато, если честно. Я не захлебнусь?

– Ты даже погрузиться не сумеешь. Тут соли больше, чем в Мертвом море. Кроме того, все нашпиговано датчиками. Чуть что не так – система отключается. Кстати, надо придумать кодовое слово.

– Кхм… Уже?

– Я вообще-то не о том, но ход твоих мыслей мне нравится. Я об экстренном выходе из вирта. То, что ты точно не произнесешь во время… как ты там сказал – «фондю»?

– Шерон Картер.

– …Я оценил. 

– …

– Так, ладно, сантименты в сторону. Ложись давай. Вот так. И глаза закрой. Как ощущения?

– Странные. Как в невесомости, наверное. 

– Отлично, можно начинать. Сейчас должен быть свет, только глаза не открывай. Есть?

– Нет, ничего. 

– А так?

– О! Так есть. Только очень слабый. 

– А вот так? Нет, не моргай! Закрой глаза! 

– Тони, что ты сделал? Что с моим зрением?

– Я же сказал – не открывай. 

– Тони!

– Все хорошо, Стив, честное слово. Можешь открыть, я все отключил.

– …Что это было?

– Стимуляция зрительного нерва. Что ты видел? Точнее, как?

– Как в очках ночного зрения, только все объекты красные. 

– Отлично! Все правильно. Давай еще раз, только помни про глаза. Больше таких вспышек не будет.

– Я понял.

– Ну, поехали. Какой цвет?

– Зеленый.

– Угумн. А сейчас?

– Желтый. 

– Сейчас? 

– Красный. 

– А сейчас оранжевый?

– Точно! 

– Синий?

– Скорее, голубой. Вот, теперь синий.

– А теперь фиолетовый. 

– Верно.

– С этим разобрались. А теперь давай наоборот.

– В смысле?

– Представляй себе цвета, а я буду записывать сигналы. Потом перейдем к объектам. Да, и спишь ты сегодня тоже здесь. И завтра. И, возможно, послезавтра. 

– …Чего только не сделаешь ради хорошего фондю.

*

– Что чувствуешь?

– Ладонь чешется.

– Какая?

– Правая.

– Как правая? Должна быть левая!

– …

– Прости. Риторический вопрос. А вот так?

– Теперь обе зачесались.

– Черт, опять это эхо. Откуда оно вообще… Где тут у тебя… ага. А так?

– Только левая.

– Ура. Разобрались. 

– Обалдеть! Как ты это делаешь?

– Ну, если не усложнять... Ты же знаешь, что все органы чувств завязаны на мозг? Сами-то они реагируют на разные воздействия – световое, механическое, химическое… а вот мозг – ни фига. Он понимает только электрические сигналы, которые и вызывают осознанное переживание ощущения. Так что достаточно направить сигнал нужной частоты в нужное место… и опля!

– Щекотно! Тони, перестань! 

– Уже.

– И все так просто? 

– В теории – да. А на практике – ни у кого еще не было такой вычислительной мощности, чтобы отследить и рассчитать прохождение каждого сигнала к каждому нейрону… их же там около ста миллиардов, можешь себе такое представить? Конечно, если задействовать ВСЕ информационные ресурсы планеты…

– Ты это и сделал, да? Когда поги… переместился? Потом в новостях говорили, что во всем мире компьютеры зависли. Я еще подумал, что это символично.

– Не все. Стратегически важные я не задействовал. В мире и без них уже достаточно техники, чтобы вместить человеческое сознание, пусть даже и в виде «электрической схемы».

– А как же «форма определяет содержание»? 

– Не знаю, Стив. Я и сам до конца не разобрался, как умудрился все это провернуть и не потерять себя. У меня нет тела, а значит, нет рецепторов и гормонов. Нет окситоцина и эндорфинов, что с точки зрения биохимии означает – я не способен испытывать любовь. И тем не менее, я здесь, и я люблю тебя. И если ты перестанешь улыбаться и позволишь мне продолжить, я тебе это докажу. Что сейчас?

– Ммм… Приятно. Будто кот потерся. 

– Правая щека?

– Точно.

– Левая?

– Ага.

– А так?

– Кошачий хвост. Нет, что-то меньше… кисточка. Мягкая такая – белка или соболь. Правая щека… левая… нос… подбородок…

– …Попал?

– В губы? Да, в точ… ух ты! Тони!

– Да?

– Это что сейчас было?

– Воздействие на мозг, как я и говорил. Продолжим?

– Давай. И, Тони…

– Ммм?

– Можешь еще раз поце… воздействовать?

*

– Тони, почему у меня рука ничего не чувствует?

– Которая?

– Левая.

– Вот эта?

– Господи!!!

– Все, все, прости.

– Это же… Ты же… Да чтоб тебя!!!

– Тихо, тихо, Стив, дыши.

– Предупреждать же надо! Это же в кошмарном сне не приснится…

– Извини, я не думал, что сразу получится.

– …когда твоя же собственная рука тебя лапает!

– Да я только дотронулся!

– …Что?

– Только дотронулся, говорю. До… ноги, да? Это была нога?

– Это был ты?!

– Ты понимаешь, такое дело, я тут подумал – с твоими сигналами мы разобрались. А вот с моими… Тела-то у меня так и нет, и не предвидится в ближайшие пять лет, а может, даже больше, пять – это приблизительно. А ты, насколько я помню, не хотел играть в одни ворота, когда я тебе предлагал, ну вот я и...

– Ты имеешь в виду, когда предлагал мне трахнуться с твоим костюмом?

– Господи, Стив, где ты этого поднабрался? Нет, не отвечай! Да, я про костюм. В том смысле, что он… точнее, я в нем физически ничего бы не чувствовал. Но ведь по сути и сейчас…

– …ничего не изменилось, я понял. Успокойся, не тараторь. Ты ведь что-то придумал, верно? Какую-то штуку с моим телом?

– С твоим мозгом, если быть точным. Ты же все равно в процессе будешь в электросне, то есть, все ресурсы мозга тебе не понадобятся... 

– Ты собираешься загрузиться в мой мозг?

– Частично. Я как бы одолжу на время кусочек – только для обратной связи. 

– И ты сможешь чувствовать?

– О том и речь. Я понимаю, это звучит жутковато – пустить кого-то в свой мозг, я бы точно себя не пустил, так что я пойму, если ты отка…

– Я согласен.

– …Ты серьезно? Вот так легко? Ты настолько мне доверяешь?

– Иначе меня бы здесь не было. 

– Это что-то… запредельное просто. 

– …

– …

– Тони.

– Ммм?

– Это уже не нога.

– Извини. Процесс отладки, ты же понимаешь…

– Тони.

– Да? 

– Я не сказал «перестань».

– …Господи, спасибо тебе за все!

*

И все же при здравом размышлении они решают не продолжать. Не потому, что это странно или слишком похоже на какой-то извращенный вид онанизма, нет, на это-то они плевать хотели. И дотронуться друг до друга даже так – опосредованно – это как подарок, неожиданный и потому вдвойне приятный. Просто, как и в случае с костюмом, этого совершенно недостаточно. 

Плавиться под лаской ставших чужими рук, гладящих его разгоряченное тело, и не иметь возможности ответить тем же, оказывается почти что невыносимо. Они даже поменяться не могут – Тони не хочет «лезть глубже» Стиву в мозг из опасения что-нибудь там повредить, и спорить с ним бесполезно. Да и глупо, учитывая, что основные расчеты Тони уже закончил, и ему остается только отладить систему.

Так что Стив, скрепя сердце, просит его не отвлекаться и поскорее завершить проект. И Тони, который – Стив знает – в глубине души с ним согласен, пусть и не собирается в этом признаваться, позволяет себя уговорить (хоть и обзывает для порядка садистом). Ему и самому не терпится посмотреть, что у них в итоге получится, – кроме личного интереса, его подгоняет еще интерес научный. И он с головой уходит в работу, заранее извинившись перед Стивом за невозможность уделять ему прежний объем внимания.

Тот не возражает. Он готов ждать, сколько потребуется, – уж это-то он умеет.

Он надеется отвлечься на миссии, но все доступные злодеи, словно сговорившись, не подают признаков жизни. Стив слоняется по особняку, вспоминая те времена, когда тот был наполнен смехом и жизнью, и в очередной раз сомневается, верным ли было их с Тони решение держать все в секрете, и не стоило ли открыться хотя бы Джарвису. Стиву мучительно стыдно, что он ни разу не навестил старика в Калифорнии (после «смерти» хозяина тот не захотел оставаться в опустевшем доме и переехал в Малибу), но он понимает, чем это чревато. Смотреть на чужое горе, зная, что можешь помочь буквально двумя словами, и молчать… это выше его сил. 

По той же самой причине он в свое время отдалился и от команды. Похоже, о его отношении к Тони знали все, кроме Тони, потому что никто даже словом не возразил на его просьбу никогда не говорить с ним о Железном Человеке. Они так старались его поддержать, так трогательно о нем заботились, а он чувствовал себя последним лицемером и был сам себе противен.

В конце концов он сократил общение с командой до минимума, передав все свои полномочия Джанет, и теперь в основном работал либо «соло», либо со сборными отрядами, состав которых менялся в зависимости от предстоящего задания. И это здорово облегчало жизнь: ребята из сборных не знали о нем ничего, кроме легенды, и им не надо было объяснять, чей это джет, с кем их командир постоянно на связи, а главное, почему он выглядит таким неприлично счастливым, хотя с момента похорон Тони Старка «не прошло и полгода».

Стив утешает себя тем, что это временно, и как только Тони полностью обезопасит себя от возможности уничтожения (что сейчас можно было сделать, например, устроив глобальный сбой напряжения электросети), они «выйдут из подполья» и попросят прощения у всех, кому причинили боль своим молчанием. Но пока это невозможно – Стив сознает это с кристальной ясностью. При всем своем альтруизме и вере в людей он никогда не заблуждался на счет человеческой природы, отлично представляя, на что способны невежество и страх перед неизвестным. И что бывает, когда люди превращаются в толпу. 

Возможно, им с Тони лучше будет подождать с признаниями, пока тот не сможет переселиться в искусственное тело, которое сейчас созревает где-то в корейских лабораториях, настолько глубоко засекреченных, что о них не знает даже собственное правительство. Андроид – почти человек по сравнению с тем, чем является Тони сейчас. Принять его обществу будет гораздо легче, чем практически всемогущего «бога из машины», который контролирует большинство единиц земной техники, включая и оружие массового поражения. Одна только мысль об этом сведет людей с ума и откроет «охоту на ведьм» такого масштаба, что все предыдущие по сравнению с ней покажутся жалкими играми в песочнице.

Но пока до этого далеко. Пока Стив может позволить себе волноваться о вещах гораздо более прозаических, но от этого не менее для него важных. Так что он, как обычно в такие моменты, большую часть времени проводит в спортзале, позволяя телу избавиться от излишков энергии, голове – от дурных мыслей, а производителям боксерских груш – от долгов по ипотеке.

Проект завершен, когда Стив на пробежке – слава богу, не за рулем. Услышав долгожданное «Готово», он рвет с места так, словно под ним горит земля, и уже через десять минут влетает в ворота особняка. 

– Шесть километров триста двадцать метров. Новый мировой рекорд, – с удовольствием констатирует Тони. – Еле успевал светофоры переключать. 

Стив укоризненно смотрит на ближайшую камеру, но, не сдержавшись, улыбается во весь рот – и тут же слышит в ответ довольное фырканье. Он взбегает на крыльцо к гостеприимно распахнутым дверям и вихрем проносится через холл, не в силах ждать ни одной лишней минуты.

– Стив! Лифт… – заикается было Тони, но Стив уже мчится по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки. Ворвавшись в свою комнату, он устремляется в ванную, на ходу срывая одежду. Он понимает, что это смешно – принимать душ перед виртуальным свиданием, но рассудок пасует перед подсознанием. Подсознание считает это свидание настоящим, и Стив ни в коем случае не собирается его разубеждать. 

Через пять минут он уже в мастерской – с замирающим сердцем смотрит на полностью собранную камеру виртуальной реальности, на калибровку которой Тони потребовалась неделя непрерывной работы. Стив кладет руку на крышку и закрывает глаза, молясь про себя всем богам, чтобы у них получилось.

– Ты в порядке? – помолчав, спрашивает Тони. 

– Просто страшно, – через силу улыбается Стив. 

– Я все проверил, – заверяет его Тони. – Ты в абсолютной безопасности. Малейший сбой, и ты выходишь из вирта. Я бы ни за что не стал тобой рисковать, ты же понимаешь?..

Стив качает головой.

– Я не об этом. Я боюсь, что ничего не выйдет, – объясняет он. – Я тогда, наверное, умру от разочарования. – Он надеется, что это не прозвучало настолько жалко, насколько… прозвучало.

– Да в бога же душу мать! – ругается Тони, и Стив тут же понимает, что тот тоже боится, и это странным образом успокаивает. – Стивен Грант Роджерс, а ну быстро поднимай свою испуганную задницу и тащи ее сюда, чтоб я мог ее надрать. То есть – наоборот. Эээ…

Стив заинтересованно поднимает брови.

– Звучит заманчиво, – признается он. 

– БЕГОМ! – рычит Тони, и Стив со смехом закидывает себя в привычную тесноту светящейся капсулы. Надев шлем, он поводит плечами, устраиваясь поудобнее, и нажимает на нужную кнопку. Крышка опускается с легким щелчком. 

Стив закрывает глаза.

– До встречи, – одними губами произносит он.

– До встречи, – тихим эхом откликается Тони.

Стив глубоко вздыхает и начинает обратный отсчет.

*

На счете «четыре» в крышку стучат снаружи.

Стив вздрагивает, охваченный мгновенной паникой, и только мысль о том, сколько времени заняло создание капсулы, не дает ему разнести ее вдребезги. Усилием воли он заставляет себя лежать спокойно, и почти сразу осознает, что повода для паники нет: даже если неведомый враг каким-то образом просочился сквозь навороченную систему защиты, вряд ли он стал бы вежливо стучать. Так что, видимо, нелегкая принесла кого-то с приоритетным допуском – и явно важным делом, иначе Тони просто не дал бы ему войти. 

Стив со вздохом нашаривает только что нажатую кнопку и бьет по ней ладонью. Он понимает, что в случившемся никто не виноват: спасение мира – не та работа, которую можно отложить «на потом», но это его не утешает. Такого жгучего разочарования он давно уже не испытывал. Досадно так, что плакать хочется. Или кого-нибудь прибить. 

Наверное, эта мысль все еще отражается на его лице, когда крышка камеры открывается, потому что первым, что он слышит, оказывается:

– Я все могу объяснить! 

«Не надо, – хочет сказать Стив. – Это не твоя вина», – и вдруг понимает, что голос Тони звучит не из наушника.

Стив рывком садится, одновременно сдергивая шлем, и чуть не утыкается носом в потертый принт AC/DC на черной футболке. Он потрясенно поднимает голову и замирает, не в силах поверить своим глазам.

Тони выглядит точно так же, как в последнюю их встречу – драные джинсы, босые ноги, пятно машинного масла на левой щеке. Словно и не было всех этих месяцев, и его «смерть» была просто дурным сном. 

– Что… как… Какого черта?! – Стив не может прийти в себя от изумления. – Ты как сюда попал?

Мгновение Тони непонимающе хмурится, затем его лицо разглаживается, и он смотрит на Стива, как на любимого, но все же безнадежного идиота.

– Золотце, – мягко говорит он. – Ты ничего не перепутал? Это ТЫ сюда попал. Это – вирт. – Он демонстративно обводит комнату рукой.

Стив заворожено оглядывается по сторонам, пытаясь осознать сей факт, но помещение, в котором они находятся, ничем не отличается от того, где он был минуту назад. Те же окна, та же мебель, та же старая кушетка у стены. Та же помесь технической свалки и рубки звездолета, те же камеры по всему периметру. Стив смотрит на камеры, потом на Тони, потом опять на камеры…

– Ты воссоздал особняк! – догадывается он. 

– Конечно, – ухмыляется Тони. – Это было проще всего, с учетом всех этих камер. Я изначально так и собирался. Разве я тебе не говорил?

Стив качает головой и переводит зачарованный взгляд на свои руки. Он поворачивает их ладонями вверх, вниз, снова вверх, задумывается на мгновение… осторожно кусает себя за палец…

Тони фыркает от смеха. 

– Вкусно? – заговорщицки интересуется он, и Стив поспешно вынимает палец изо рта.

– Я просто… – смущенно начинает он.

– …проверял, я понял. – Тони глядит на него с мягкой усмешкой. – И как оно?

– Больно, – честно признается Стив. 

Тони выглядит польщенным – и есть от чего. Иллюзия реальности настолько полная, что у Стива голова идет кругом. Повинуясь приглашающему жесту, он осторожно выбирается из капсулы, ощущая под руками ее прохладную поверхность. Оказавшись на полу, он несколько раз топает ногой, словно желая проверить его прочность. Пол под ним не проваливается, зато вода, успевшая натечь с мокрой одежды, разлетается по сторонам мелкими брызгами. 

– Дубина! – зовет Тони, и маленький робот, выехав у него из-за спины, тычется Стиву в бок обмотанным полотенцем манипулятором.

Стив смеется и, осторожно размотав полотенце, кое-как вытирается. Потом возвращает его Дубине, и тот с гордым видом удаляется, помахивая мокрым полотенцем, как флагом. 

Стив поворачивается к Тони, чтобы сказать ему «спасибо», но слова замирают у него на губах. Тони глядит на него так, что Стив забывает, как дышать. В горле мгновенно пересыхает, и он сглатывает, чувствуя, как изнутри поднимается волна жара, толкая его вперед. 

Он оказывается перед Тони прежде, чем тот успевает моргнуть. 

– Ты ведь не рассыплешься на пиксели, если я до тебя дотронусь? – хрипло уточняет Стив, поднимая руку. 

Тони медленно качает головой, продолжая пожирать его глазами. 

Стив набирает дыхание, как перед прыжком в воду, и дотрагивается до его лица. Дрогнувшими пальцами проводит по щеке – живой, теплой, настоящей! – по лбу, переносице, очерчивает линию бровей... Бормочет: «Господи, спасибо тебе!» – и, обхватив лицо Тони ладонями, притягивает его к себе, заменяя пальцы губами.

Тони вцепляется в его запястья, будто утопающий, и запрокидывает голову, жмурясь, как от солнца, прижимаясь ртом к его ладони. Стив находит его губы и целует, целует без конца, задыхаясь от нежности. Он так долго этого ждал!

Тони стонет ему в рот, и этот стон отзывается у Стива во всем теле, прошивая его, точно током. Он рычит и подхватывает Тони под колени, поднимая его вверх, как пушинку. Тот обнимает его за шею, не прекращая целовать, и Стив сам не понимает, как оказывается у кушетки, достоверно заваленной каким-то металлическим хламом. 

Мгновение, и весь хлам летит на пол, а на его месте оказывается раскрасневшийся взъерошенный Тони, уже успевший где-то потерять свою футболку. Он откидывается на спину, лихорадочно блестя глазами, и тянет Стива на себя. И когда тот послушно ложится сверху, опираясь на локти, обхватывает его ногами за талию, прижимаясь всем телом. Его руки проникают Стиву под рубашку, слепо шарят, тянут наверх, но чтобы ее расстегнуть, нужно оторваться от Тони, а это совершенно невозможно. Так что Стив просто дергает себя за ворот и под звонкий перестук разлетевшихся пуговиц, срывает ненужную тряпку, словно бумажную. 

Тони одобрительно ворчит и снова притягивает его к себе. Стив вжимается в него, вдыхая знакомый запах, трется всем телом, как огромный кот, прикусывает горячую кожу. Урча, вылизывает шею, покрывает поцелуями грудь, живот, пока его руки сами собой стягивают с Тони джинсы. Спускается ниже – туда, где запах становится сильней и насыщенней, не слушая протестов, пускает в ход язык, и предусмотрительно ловит Тони за бедра, когда того выгибает дугой. Некоторое время Стив с энтузиазмом осваивает новые навыки, с которыми никогда раньше не сталкивался на практике, а потом, припомнив кое-что из теории, осторожно пускает в ход пальцы.

Тони с воплем вцепляется ему в волосы и пытается вывернуться, но не на того напал. Стив продолжает свои изыскания, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением. И судя по звукам, которые издает Тони, получается у него неплохо.

– Господи, господи, господи, – задыхаясь, бормочет тот между стонами. – Кто тебя этому научил, убью мерзавца… нет, сначала скажу спасибо, потом убью… Пожалуйста, Стив, чертов ты садист, пожалуйста… никогда ведь никого не просил… НЕ МОГУ БОЛЬШЕ!

Стив и сам больше не может. Через мгновение обрывки его брюк присоединяются к лежащим на полу останкам рубашки, а сам он, пойманный в ловушку жаркой плоти, застывает в упоре лежа, дрожа от желания двигаться дальше, но боясь навредить.

Тони под ним ругается как сапожник, но у Стива теперь есть отличный способ заставить его замолчать, чем он и пользуется. Тони приглушенно стонет ему в губы, а потом вдруг скрещивает лодыжки у Стива за спиной и резко подается вперед, сводя на нет все его усилия быть осторожным. И это лишает Стива остатков контроля. Словно со стороны он слышит собственное рычание, а потом начинает двигаться – стремительно и неудержимо, как в бою. 

Удерживать его, впрочем, никто и не собирается. И в стонах Тони нет боли, а только одно удовольствие. Слыша их, Стив сам не понимает, каким чудом еще держится, знает только, что умрет, но не бросит Тони вот так, сорвавшись за край без него. 

К счастью, Тони не собирается позволить ему умереть. Очень скоро он впивается зубами себе в запястье, пытаясь заглушить мучительный стон, переходящий в крик, и это становится последней каплей. Разделенное на двоих удовольствие обрушивается на Стива горячей волной и уносит его далеко за пределы сознания. 

*

Стив приходит в себя от того, что его волосы на затылке перебирают ласковые пальцы. Он лежит на Тони, уткнувшись носом куда-то тому в плечо, и ему так одуряюще хорошо, что мысль о том, чтобы пошевелиться, кажется кощунственной. Голова все еще немного кружится, перед глазами плавают разноцветные пятна, а расслабленное тело переполняет такая легкость, словно они с Тони покинули эту грешную землю и парят сейчас где-то под облаками. 

Стив лениво открывает глаза. 

– Ни хрена себе фондю! – вырывается у него прежде, чем он успевает себя остановить.

Они с Тони ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО парят, только не под облаками, слава богу, под потолком, словно законы физики на них больше не действуют. Впрочем, о каких законах физики здесь может идти речь?

Стив изумленно смотрит на Тони, встречая взгляд таких же изумленных карих глаз, и – ничего не может с собой поделать – начинает смеяться. Ответная улыбка Тони выглядит виноватой.

– Прости, – смущенно кается тот. – Кажется, немного потерял контроль. Ты в порядке?

Вместо ответа Стив со смехом тянется к его губам. Жаловаться он точно не собирается.


End file.
